There are different types of baskets on the market intended to be used in supermarkets or self service stores as means so that the clients transport the goods to the checkout counters in which payment is made.
These baskets are presented as an alternative to typical metal carts, which occasionally are not suitable, either because of the number of items which are to be purchased or because the characteristics of the establishment make the circulation of said carts impossible.
Thus, the baskets normally used generally consist of stackable resistant plastic containers which are provided with one or several handles allowing the user to transport them throughout the premises and introduce the items therein.
Finally baskets have appeared which, being equally stackable, further have wheels and a drive handle which allow moving such baskets easily, moving them over the floor of the establishment.
However, as a result of the appearance of the latter baskets and due to their easy transport as a result of the wheels, it is increasingly common for the users to demand them with larger capacity and therefore that they are used to transport a large number of goods, which has certain drawbacks.
These drawbacks, of a structural and/or strength character, appear due to the fact that said baskets are forced to carry out greater efforts and to support larger stresses often causing them to break.
This problem is especially intensified in those baskets which are moved in an inclined manner with regard to the floor, moving on the rolling means forming the pivot axis, and in which its drive handle is located on the same plane of the face on which the items are supported, this being the load plane.
More specifically, the baskets of this type are basically subjected to two types of stresses due to the load that they house in an operative situation. On one hand, the tensile stresses caused by dragging it, and on the other hand the bending stresses caused by the weight of the goods housed therein on the load plane, i.e. on the face on which said goods are supported.
Furthermore, these tensile and bending stresses not only damage the actual structure of the basket, but also the drive handle, and more especially in the case pointed out in which said handle is located on the load application plane, i.e. when the basket is of the type of those that are moved in an inclined manner with regard to the floor by means of wheels or the like.
These stresses thus cause a decrease in the useful life of the baskets, which as is obvious is detrimental to the quality of the product and therefore its profitability.